of Cranes , Stingers, flower, and Timelords
by stardiva
Summary: ok this is a sort of one shot for life on mars,,,,,, it is again bout my fave Life on mars couple... Annie and Sam... hope you like ,,,,,, there will be more chaps i hope...


Sam Tyler dropped to his knees, and watched wearily as the speeding car hurled towards him. The car was being driven by Tony Crane who Sam had been trying to collar for knew Crane was responsible for several deaths .  
Also Crane's future self was tormenting a comatose Sam in the year 2003. Sam wanted to prevent this from happening. Sam was willing to do it by any means nessasary  
Against his better judgement ,Sam had even tried to stitch him up by planting evidence on Crane with the help of Crane's girlfriend Eve. ( Sam knew that in the future Eve would be killed by Crane. Sam felt he was in a postion to prevent it.)  
Sam had pleaded with Eve to help him nail Crane but the young woman had refused. She had slapped his face hard and had called him a bastard. Crane had caught Sam doing this and had tried to kill both he and Gene Hunt earlier, but the two had escaped.  
Now as the young DI knelt there, waiting to die ,he closed his eyes and waited for the car to strike him. Weakly he held up his badge as if it could shield him from Crane's attack.  
Suddenly he heard tires squeal then silence. Sam slowly opened his eyes and looked at the car in which Crane now sat. Sam glanced down at the tire. It was flat and by the looks of it punctured.  
Sam rose to his feet and made his way over to the car where D.C. I Gene Hunt was in the mist of arresting Crane. When Sam got to the car, he looked smuggly down at the man as he held up his badge"You're nicked."  
Sam watched as Crane was lead away and drew a sigh of relief. He then looked around him. He caught sight of police woman Annie Cartright who was rolling up a long spiked chain. Their eyes met and she held up the chain. "Stringer." Sam chuckled as he corrected the young woman "Stinger." Annie had smiled brightly at him. "That's the one."  
Sam then walked over to where Annie stood and he looked around to make sure they were away from prying eyes. Sam then put his arms about her waist as he kissed her cheek softly . She blushed slightly as he whispered "Thank you"  
Soon after that Annie received her promotion to Dective Constable. , Annie had earned that promotion with hard work. Never had Sam been more proud. He also knew then he had lost his heart to the young police woman.  
The next day while he sat at his desk, Sam saw a young delivery man carrying a flower box. Sam watched as D. C Chris Skelton went over to the delivery guy" Can I help you mate?" The guy answered "Flowers for a D.C Annie Cartright."  
Sam watched as Chris pointed over to where Annie sat at her desk working on a report. The delivery man walked over to where Annie sat and handed her the big long box and left.  
Sam turned in his chair to watch Annie opened the box. Annie smiled as she looked in the box. In the box, nestled in white tissue paper were six long stem red roses. Gene Hunt's voice was heard "What's this then Cartright...some one die.. Or did someone get down your knickers last night." This statement drew laughter from the other cops in the squad room, and caused Annie to blush scarlet.

Sam rolled his eyes and frowned at his Gov " How does your missus put up with you" Gene grinned "Must be my legendary prose as a lover..."Sam rolled his eyes at this"Yeah that's it..." Gene scowled at him then spoke to Annie " Well go on then Petal... , read the card then." Annie looked around the room at her now leering co workers then back at Gene as she picked up the flower box.

" Sorry Gov,,,, Not a chance." She then headed towards the door and left the room. Smiling to himself Sam watched as Gene Hunt turned on his men and bellowed.."Oy, back to work the lot of ya." He then stomped into his office and muttered under his breath."Women." The men watched as he slammed the door shut.

Sam made his way to where he knew Annie was. He reached the Police station's canteen. He strode over to where she sat. "Mind if I join you?" He flashed her a boyish smile as she nodded and he sat down. He nodded towards the box " So go on then , who are they from?" Annie picked up the card and read it out loud. " All my love .. Doctor Who." Smiling coyly as he sat back and crossed his arms , Sam joked " So... dating the Doctor then are you.?"

Annie smiled brightly, her eyes twinkled impishly as she spoke." I suppose so... I have a thing for Time Travelers." Sam put his hand on hers " Annie.. I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place for dinner tonight. I'll cook." Annie looked at him "Are you asking me out?"

Sam nodded as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips then looked at her " Yeah, guess I am.. How bout it then." Annie nodded as she spoke " Yeah that would be nice...Think the DOCTOR will mind?" Sam laughed softly as he leaned in for another kiss.'Not a chance."

ok this is a another uni separte from my family life on mars. now do you want to see a chap about the date? now what would Sam make for his best girl. any suggestions ? and any on what should happen? hope you enjoy... the Scene with Tony Crane is from the first ep of the second season... tweeked abit of course. ( and you do know who the flowers are from right?)


End file.
